αℓωαуѕ ςℓσѕє тσ уσυ
by Daliacomecereal
Summary: "Y vio caer la primera lágrima, la primera que le destrozó el corazón, y pensó en todas las veces en las que deseó morir pronto, en las que deseó no ver a nadie más, ni a los doctores ni a las enfermeras ni a su propia familia, pero también recordó que, en aquel entonces, no tenía un porqué de seguir con vida, y ahora sí lo tenía, y era ella."


**D**escargo de Responsabilidad: **D**emashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z **no** me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

**A**dvertencia: **A**U. Posible OoC. Malas palabras. Temas fuertes.

* * *

●๋• ( **αℓωαуѕ ςℓσѕє тσ уσυ** ) ●๋•

**C**apítulo I.

Miró el número que tenía pintada la puerta con nerviosismo, y dio otra rápida mirada al papel arrugado que tenía en su pequeña mano, el cual tenía escrito en él unas palabras y números poco atendibles con marcador rojo: "Habitación 221". No sabía bien si esa era la habitación, pero de todas formas, los números de la puerta y del papel tenían semejanza entre sí, así que debía de ser esa, y si no lo era, solo pediría perdón y ya.

—Aquí vamos... —se puso de puntillas y golpeó con delicadeza impropia de ella la puerta. Espero la respuesta que le indicara que pasara, pero no logró oír nada. Golpeó otra vez—. Tal vez Dai está dormido —tomó la perilla y la giró, y con precaución y sigilo entró a la habitación. Avanzó por el pasillo, y se tranquilizó a sí misma diciéndose que esa sí era la habitación, ya que era muy parecida a la de su hermano mayor—. Dai, he traído lo que dijo mamá...

Una tos hizo eco en la habitación blanca.

Miró en la dirección de donde provenía la tos, y dio por seguro que esa no era la habitación de su hermano, ya que no recordaba que él fuera tan pequeño, ni que menos tuviera el cabello negro y hasta los hombros como lo pudiera tener una chica.

La persona que estaba sobre la camilla no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ya que se mantenía dándole la espalda a la recién llegada. La niña aprovechó eso, y fue retrocediendo silenciosamente, pero al caminar de espaldas, dio un traspié con una de las sillas puestas distraída mente en la salida de la habitación.

La persona sobre la camilla se reincorporó, y de pasó, lanzó un florero a la pared, justo al lado de la pequeña niña, que se había quedado de piedra apegada a la pared.

—Y-yo... Lo siento... E-en serio, perdón... —balbuceó.

El individuo que había lanzando el florero, estaba sentado sobre la camilla, con rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas y con un ceño fruncido que iba desapareciendo a medida de que notaba a quién le había lanzado el florero.

Kaoru reparó en que era un niño —no una niña— más o menos de su edad, que vestía uno de esos típicos pijamas que utilizaban los pacientes del hospital.

—Lo siento, me he equivocado de habitación —Recuperó el habla, y quitó un pedazo de plástico del florero que cayó sobre su hombro—. Lo siento —repitió, al ver que el niño se movía de su lugar—. Ya me iba, perdón.

—Espera —saltó de la cama con un poco de dificultad, y se acercó a ella. Kaoru retrocedió, nerviosa, y notó que el chico le pasaba por media cabeza—. Perdón por lanzarte eso, creía que era uno de los doctores o una de esas pesadas enfermeras que vienen de vez en cuando —quitó un pétalo de rosa que descansaba sobre la cabeza de la chica, y sonrió—. ¿Te has perdido, niña?

—Ah, sí... B-buscaba la habitación que dice este papel —le dio a observar el papel que tenía en su pequeña mano, más arrugado de lo que estaba antes.

El pequeño lo tomó entre sus dedos y leyó lo que decía en él.

—Dice que es la habitación 220, se ha borrado parte del número —le entregó el papel, mientras que Kaoru asentía—. Es la habitación que está al frente.

—G-gracias... —sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí mientras añadía—: En cuanto el verano acabe, entraré por primera vez a la escuela, así que aún no sé leer. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes.

La puerta se abrió, y por ella entró un hombre alto y con lentes. Kaoru reconoció al doctor que atendía a su hermano un par de veces.

—Butch, ¿por qué estás otra vez levantado? —Le preguntó al niño pelinegro, que se distanció de la pequeña niña, entonces los ojos del doctor se fijaron en la muchachita—. ¿Kaoru? ¿Qué haces aquí? La habitación de tu hermano está al frente.

—Se había equivocado de habitación —respondió por ella el pequeño niño, que había tomado una actitud brusca—. Yo ya le he explicado que está al frente.

El doctor suspiró, y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la niña.

—Vamos, pequeña, te llevaré a la habitación de tu hermano —caminó con Kaoru hasta la salida, pero antes de abrir la puerta, se dirigió hacia Butch—: Por favor, vuelve a la cama. No queremos que te enfermes más.

La niña miró al doctor, y luego al niño que se había cruzado de brazos y que caminaba de vuelta a su cama.

—Ya no tiene caso, de todas formas —murmuró el pequeño, mientras se subía a la cama.

Kaoru solo siguió observándolo, un tanto cohibida. Aquel comentario no le había gustado.

* * *

Cuando fue obligada a salir de la habitación con su madre, se preguntó si ella le habría traído un nuevo regalo a su hermano, ya que, la última vez que lo había visto, no llevaba todos esos tubos transparentes pegados a las manos, ni esa cosa extraña al rededor de la boca.

—Mamá, ¿le has traído tú esas cosas a Dai?

Mitsuko la miró, alzando ambas cejas, mientras se acomodaba su bolso al hombro.

— ¿El oso de felpa? Sí, lo he traído yo, pero creí que tú...

Kaoru negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no —le dijo, y llevó sus manos a la altura de la boca, imitando la forma de la cosa que su hermano llevaba al rededor de su boca—. Aquello que era trasparente, ya sabes, esa cosa extraña...

—Ah, eso... —su madre hizo una expresión que había resultado aún más extraña que aquella cosa que su hermano tenía—. Es algo... cómo explicarlo... Es una mascarilla de respiración.

— ¿Y de qué sirve?

—Bueno, es para que tu hermano se recupere.

— ¿Eh? —la niña abrió la boca, sorprendida—. ¿Y en qué ayuda eso?

—Bueno... Lo ayuda a respirar, por eso el nombre.

—Entonces —la pequeña niña dejó de caminar, y su madre se volteó a verla—, ¿él no respira bien?

Mitsuko le miró, y volvió a hacer aquella expresión que Kaoru aseguraba no haber visto jamás. La mujer se agachó a su altura, y sonrió con tristeza.

—Él respira bien, solo es una pequeña ayuda.

— ¿Entonces él está bien?

—Sí... Él está perfectamente, te lo aseguro.

Una sonrisa se escapó del rostro de la pequeña Matsubara, retomó nuevamente su paso y apretó el botón del elevador mientras le sonreía a su madre.

— ¡Estoy feliz de saberlo!

* * *

Unos gritos interrumpieron la conversación que llevaba con su hermano sobre lo mala que era la comida de ese lugar, y provocó que Kaoru alzara ambas cejas, algo asustada, mientras se levantaba a ver qué ocurría.

—No te preocupes —le dijo su hermano desde la cama—. Es el niño de al frente, siempre que le vienen a dar la medicina grita. Parece ser un niño con un mal temperamento.

— ¿Lo conoces, Dai?

Dai se encogió de hombros desde su lugar.

—Algunas de las pocas veces que me he levantado y he ido fuera de la habitación me lo he topado —dijo—. Antes me miraba mal, como si le molestara toparse siempre conmigo, aunque ahora solo me mira. Parece ser que tiene curiosidad en mí —sonrió apenas, y se acomodó con dificultad en la cama, tratando de no mover mucho los tubos que tenía conectados a las venas de las muñecas—. Debo decir que, a pesar de que se pasa gritando de rabia, es agradable.

—He hablado con él...

Dai alzó una ceja y curvó sus labios hacia abajo, un tanto sorprendido.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, una vez entré a su habitación por equivocación —explicó—. Me lanzó un florero, pero luego me ayudó a encontrar tu habitación —sonrió, y se arregló un mechón de cabello negro que cayó sobre sus ojos—. Me pareció simpático luego de que se disculpara diciendo que creía que había sido un doctor el que entró.

—Ese muchacho en serio odia a los doctores —comentó para sí mismo, y se volvió a encoger de hombros—. Aunque si tuviera esa edad, creo que también los odiaría.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó, aturdida—. No creo que los doctores sean malas personas, ¿o sí?

—Para nada, pero es solo que teniendo su edad, no puede entender porqué le hacen todos esos exámenes, o por qué razón lo obligan a tomar todos esos medicamentos.

—Entonces, ¿él está furioso por eso?

—No lo sé, eso creo yo.

—Iré a hablar con él —se levantó de la silla de plástico y caminó con paso firme hacia la puerta—. Nos vemos luego, hermano.

Abrió la puerta, y antes de salir, le dirigió una sonrisa a su hermano.

Caminó fuera de la habitación y se puso de puntillas para golpear la puerta. Esta vez le respondieron de inmediato.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?!

Era la voz del niño, aunque claro, más molesta que la vez pasada.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, entreabrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza, mientras sonreía con inocencia.

—N-no soy ningún doctor —murmuró la pequeña, y vio al niño de la vez pasada, recostado en su cama junto a un libro que a Kaoru le pareció bonito a pesar de la distancia ya que parecía tener un montón de variedades de estrellas salpicadas alrededor.

El niño parecía otra vez molesto, pero al verla, su expresión se relajó levemente.

—Oh, eres la niña perdida —comentó—. ¿Te has perdido de nuevo, niña?

Kaoru enrojeció, ya que, sin saber, se había ganado un apodo.

—No —negó con la cabeza, y entró dando pasos cortos—. H-he venido... bueno, yo...

— ¿Has venido a visitarme? —aventuró, y la pequeña Matsubara, con la mejillas sonrosadas de la vergüenza, asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno... —observó sus uñas, largas y mal recortadas, que eran capaz de hacer un rasguño a cualquiera—, te he escuchado desde la habitación de mi hermano, y creí que...

— ¿Que quería compañía? —le cortó con brusquedad, y miró a la pequeña, que parecía haberse asustado—. Pues te has equivocado. No necesito a nadie aquí, menos por compasión. Así que vete, niña —le dirigió una mala mirada, y cogió el libro que estaba junto a él, sin prestarle atención a la niña que se acercaba lentamente a él.

— ¿De qué es ese libro?

— ¿No me has oído? Te he dicho que te largues —alzó ambas cejas al notar que la niña pelinegra se había acercado repentinamente a él—. Oye...

—Me gustan esas cosas —la niña apuntó con su dedo índice a las estrellas que tenía la portada del libro, mientras las observaba curiosa.

— ¿Las estrellas? —La niña asintió con alegría—. Ah, bueno, son lindas —abrió el libro y le dio a observar el interior a la pequeña—. Este es un libro de imágenes; aparece todo lo que está en el universo, como las estrellas, los planetas y todas esas cosas. Pero yo prefiero la sección de estrellas, porque aparecen fotografías de constelaciones que son realmente geniales.

— ¿Constelaciones? —preguntó confundida, el niño asintió.

—Son varias estrellas que forman figuras —explicó—. Aún no las he visto todas, ya que este libro solo muestra algunas, pero cuando sea mayor y salga de este lugar, me convertiré en un gran astrónomo y podré ver todas las constelaciones que me faltan por ver. Será fantástico.

El niño siguió hablando, y Kaoru no entendía la mayor parte de lo que el niño moreno decía, pero de todas formas sonreía y asentía con la cabeza, porque le alegraba ver lo feliz que se había puesto el niño al momento en el que explicaba y observaba las imágenes de ese libro, parecía realmente alegre.

Y aquello la alegraba también.

* * *

**C**uánto tiempo, ya sé, pero lo importante aquí es que volví e_e.

Buennnnnnno, el que haya leído el libro Bajo la Misma Estrella sabrá que se basa un poco en él, aunque solo en la parte de la enfermedad, y un poco en las estrellas, je. Aunque, obvio, no será igual al libro:v.

**R**eviews?


End file.
